A Holiday Miracle in the Sanq Kingdom
by AnimeAngel
Summary: The G-Boys and girls go to Relena's for the Holidays. Please review!
1. A Holiday Miracle in the Sanq Kingdom Pa...

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Never did, never will.

A Miracle in the Sanq Kingdom

Chapter One-The Reunion 

It was a beautiful day in the Sanq kingdom. All the people were getting ready for Christmas. Princess Relena and her family were also getting ready for the holidays.

"This is going to be so much fun," said Relena as she helped her brother Milliardo and his soon-to-be wife Noin decorate their Christmas trees.

"I suppose," Milliardo mumbled. Noin gave him a glare.

Relena laughed. She knew why her brother was acting so cold. Today, the Gundam Pilots were coming. So were her friends Dorothy, Catherine, Hilde, and Sally. They had all become good friends after the war had ended. They were all coming to spend the holidays with Relena and her family. 

However, Milliardo didn't like the Gundam Pilots that much. Especially Heero. No one really knew why. It was either because Heero could have killed him in the war but he didn't because Relena would be sad or because he knew that Relena had a crush on Heero. Milliardo was VERY protective of his sister.

Relena looked out of the window. Snow was falling and it was blanketing the kingdom. She sighed. It looked like a Winter Wonderland.

"Miss Relena?" 

"What?" Relena snapped out of her daydream. "Yes Pagan?" she asked her butler.

"There is a call for you. It's Duo," he said.

"Oh! Thank you!" Relena cried and she ran to the phone.

"Hey Relena!" Duo said on the vid-phone. 

"Hi Duo. Where are you guys?" Relena asked.

"We're almost at the airport. We'll be there in 1 hour. Don't forget to pick us up?" Duo joked.

"I won't," Relena said.

"I wasn't worried about you. It's Milliardo I'm worried about. I worried he might make us freeze to death over here. Or just pick up the girls and leave us pilots here," Duo said, half-joking, half-serious.

"Don't worry," Relena said.

Suddenly, Duo was pushed out of view and Hilde, Catherine, Dorothy, and Sally appeared.

"Hey Relena!" they all cried.

"Hey girls!" Relena said.

"Stupid weaklings! You're wasting money on that call! Women! Always wasting money!" (Can you guess who that is?)

"Excuse us Relena. We've got a certain asshole to beat up," Sally said.

The girls disappeared and suddenly Relena could hear sounds of a fight. Then Duo came back on.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Hey Relena, we've got to go. See ya in an hour," he said. Then he hung up.

"They haven't changed," Relena said, laughing. Then she sighed. _"I wonder if Heero changed,"_ she thought. "Guess I'll find out soon enough," Relena said. 

An hour later, Relena, and Noin were at the airport. Milliardo had not gone. The two woman thought that was the safest thing to do.

Relena was trying to contain her excitement. She hadn't seen everyone in person in a year. Only on the phone.

"Shuttle 154 will be arriving at Gate 2 from Colony L2," a voice came over the speaker.

"That's their plane!" Relena cried. Noin and Relena went near the front of the gate.

The shuttle landed and passengers were starting to come out. Relena was searching for her friends. Suddenly, she spotted a long brown braid. She was almost positive that was Duo's braid. But then again, she didn't know how many other people had braids. Then she heard arguing. This confirmed her assumptions. She could her someone saying, "You stupid woman! You're so slow!" and a "Shut up Duo!" 

"You guys! Over here!" Relena shouted.

"Relena? Hey you idiots, Relena's over there! Hi Relena!" Dorothy shouted. The whole group pushed through the crowd.

"Waz up girl?" Hilde asked. 

"Hey Relena, looking good," Duo said.

"Hello!" Catherine and Dorothy said.

"Nice to see you again Miss Relena," Quatre said.

"Hello Relena," Sally said.

"Hello," said Trowa.

"Weak woman," Wufei said.

Heero mumbled, "Hello Relena." 

"Hi everyone," Relena said.

"Nice to see you all again," Noin said. 

"Where's Milliardo?" Duo asked. 

"At home," Relena said.

"Phew," Duo said.

"Come one, Pagan's waiting with the car," Relena said.

They all got into Relena's pink limo and left the airport.


	2. A Holiday Miracle in the Sanq Kingdom Pa...

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing so don't sue me. 

Thanx for the gr8 reviews! But don't stop them! And mandy, I made the limo pink at first but after your review…I decided to make a change. 

A Holiday Miracle in the Sanq Kingdom

Chapter 2-Confused Lovers

"Milliardo! We're back!" Relena cried as she stepped into the house. 

"Yo Milliardo! Waz up? You didn't make us freeze to death after all!" Duo yelled.

Milliardo came downstairs and he had a red face. "MAXWELL!" he shouted.

"Oops," Duo said and he started running around. Milliardo glared at him the whole time.

"Hello Milliardo. Nice to see you again," the girls excluding Noin and Relena said.

"Hi Milliardo," Quatre said. 

"Hello," Trowa said.

Wufei and Heero didn't say anything. Wufei just watched Duo go nuts and Heero was deep in thought.

_"I wonder if I should tell Relena how I feel,"_he thought. No oneknew but ever since he first sawRelena, he was in love with her. But, being the perfect soldier he didn't say or show any emotion. 

Heero was just staring out the window while he thought. If he wasn't looking, he would have noticed Relena staring at him.

"_He looks so handsome. I wish I had the guts to tell him how I feel. Maybe he has the same feelings for me. Maybe I'll find out on Christmas. After all, Christmas is the time for miracles,"_Relena thought.

They all went upstairs where Relena showed them to their rooms. Hilde and Duo had one room, Dorothy and Quatre had another room, Wufei and Sally shared a room, Trowa and Catherine had a room, and Heero had his own room.

Relena sighed. She envied the girls. They all had boyfriends. She wished Heero was her boyfriend.

**_"That's wishful thinking,"_ Relena thought. **

They all went to their rooms and said goodnight to each other.

That night, Heero laid in bed wide awake. He could not figure out what he was feeling.

_"Every time I see her, I want to kiss her and hold her forever. Why? Why do I feel this way? I am the perfect soldier. I have no weakness. Yet, every time she was in danger during the war, I felt so worried. What is it about her that makes me feel this way?"_ he thought.

In Relena's bedroom, she was having similar thoughts. _"I know he'll never love me in return. He IS the perfect soldier for a reason. But every time I see him, I fall in love all over again. I used to have a silly crush on him but the more I got to know him, the more my crush became love. I had never loved like this before. I love my family but this is different. Oh Heero, I wish you would love me in return."_

They both fell asleep late and had dreams about each other. 


	3. A Holiday Miracle in the Sanq Kingdom Pa...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Never did, never will.  
A Holiday Miracle in the Sanq Kingdom  
The next morning everyone was awake by 7:35A.M. When Relena came downstairs everyone was eating breakfast.  
"Good morning," Relena said.  
"Good morning Relena," Noin replied.  
Relena sat down at the table and took a piece of French toast.   
"What are we going to do today?" Duo asked.  
"What do you want to do?" Relena asked.  
"I want to go sledding!" Duo shouted.  
Relena glanced at everyone. Everyone nodded except Wufei and Heero.  
"Guess we're sledding," Relena said.  
"Yes!" Duo shouted.  
Heero stood up from the table. "Excuse me," he said. He went outside. Everyone stared after him.  
"I have to tell her. I have to. I can't stand this anymore. Every time I look into her sparkling blue eyes I fall even more in love with her. I'll tell her on today," Heero decided. He decided to go buy Relena her present. He went into the town.  
"WHEE! THIS IS FUN!" Duo screamed. He was sledding down one of the biggest hills in the Sanq Kingdom.  
Relena started laughing as Duo kept shouting like a 2-year-old. She was sitting on the ground while everyone else was either sledding or yelling at the people sledding. She couldn't believe Wufei and Trowa started sledding. Wufei especially.  
Relena sighed. Tomorrow was Christmas. There was only one thing she really wanted for Christmas. "Heero. The only thing I want is you." Relena got up and started walking towards road.   
She was lost in thought. Suddenly, she heard a soft meow. She looked down and saw a white kitten. It had a pink bow tied around its neck.   
"You're so adorable," Relena said and she picked up the kitten.  
"Relena?"   
Relena turned around and saw Heero.  
"Heero," she said, staring straight into his eyes.  
"What are you doing here alone?" Heero asked.  
"I went off by myself," Relena said. Then she said, "I can take care of myself."  
Heero smirked. "Right," he said.  
"Hey! I can!" Relena said. She decided to get her revenge. She made a snowball and threw it at Heero.  
"Hey! I thought you were a pacifist!" he shouted.  
"I'm against mobile dolls and guns. Not snow!" she shouted while laughing.  
"Two can play this game!" he shouted. Soon, a snowball fight occurred.  
"Phew!" Relena said when their fight ended. It was a tie.   
"I've never tied at anything before," Heero said.  
Relena smiled. "Now you have," she said. She stared into his eyes.  
Heero found Relena staring right into his eyes. He stared back. Soon, he found himself coming closer and closer to her. Soon, their noses were almost touching.   
"Relena," Heero said huskily.  
"Heero," Relena whispered.  
They came closer and closer until finally they kissed.   



	4. A Holiday Miracle in the Sanq Kingdom Pa...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Never did, never will.  
  
A Holiday Miracle in the Sanq Kingdom  
  
Chapter 4- The best Christmas Ever  
  
"I wonder where Relena went?" Hilde said.  
"Don't worry. Relena can take care of herself. She probably went for a walk. Let's go back! I'm so numb I can hardly feel my toes!" Catherine shouted.  
"Heero," Relena said as she and Heero pulled apart.  
"Shh," Heero said, placing a finger on Relena's lips.   
"Relena," he said, "I love you."  
"I love you too Heero," Relena said and they kissed again. Then they walked together back to Relena's mansion.  
"That was SO awesome! Hey you guys! Welcome back!" Duo shouted as Relena and Heero walked back in.   
"Hi," they said together.  
Duo looked at them. "What happened?" he asked.  
"Nothing really. Just that I told Relena I love her and she told me she loved me too," Heero said casually.  
"Oh," Duo said and he turned around. Suddenly, Heero's words sunk in and he faced them again. "WHAT?" Duo shouted.  
Heero smirked. Relena smiled and said, "I'm exhausted. I think I'll go take a nap." Then she went upstairs.  
"Go Heero!" Duo yelled. Shockingly, Heero didn't glare at Duo. In fact, he smiled.  
"All right, who are you and what have you done to the real Heero Yuy?" Duo asked.  
"Shut up," Heero said.  
The rest of the day everyone went their separate ways to buy Christmas presents. They all came back at 7:30P.M. They put their presents under the tree and decided to go to sleep early.  
"Good night!" Relena called.  
"Good night!" the others responded.  
That night, Relena and Heero slept peacefully.  
The next morning, everyone woke up bright and early to open presents.  
They all came downstairs and went to the tree. When everyone was awake and there, they started passing out presents.  
There were exclaims of, "Wow!" and, "Thank you!" Everyone was very happy.  
"Hey Relena. What'd you get from Heero?" Hilde said slyly.  
"Nothing," Relena said.   
"In fact, where did Heero go?" Wufei asked.  
"Right here."  
They looked at the doorway. Heero was standing there. In his hand was a small box. He walked to Relena and gave it to her.  
With everyone watching, she opened it and gasped. Inside was a diamond ring.  
"Heero...does this mean what I think it means?" Relena asked.  
Everyone stared at Heero hoping that it was what she thought it was. Even Milliardo wanted it to be that.  
"Yes," he said and he got down on one knee. "Relena Peacecraft, will you marry me?"  
"Yes!" Relena shouted and they both embraced.  
"This has been the best Christmas ever," Relena thought.  
  
3 months later...  
"And I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the priest (I think that's who says it) said.  
Heero leaned toward Relena. "I love you," he said.  
"I love you too," she replied. Then they kissed.  



	5. A Holiday Miracle in the Sanq Kingdom Se...

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Never did, never will.

A Holiday Miracle in the Sanq Kingdom Sequel

It was the week before Christmas. Two years after the Christmas when Heero told Relena he loved her and she told him she loved him. It was two years after they got married. Now they still lived in the Sanq Kingdom. Except now they were expecting a new member of the family.

"Heero!" Relena cried. 

"Yes Relena?" Heero said.

"I think it's time!" she said.

"WHAT? I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" Heero yelled.

"You won't if this baby doesn't make it! Hurry!" Relena shouted.

"Pagan! Relena's having the baby!" Heero shouted.

Pagan came upstairs. 

"We have to get her to the hospital. Come Master Heero," Pagan said. 

They got Relena and her pre-packed luggage into their new rainbow colored limo and drove to the hospital. Then, they got her into her room and Heero went to make some phone calls.

"Hello, Preventors office," Sally said as she picked up the phone. 

"Sally, it's me Heero. Relena's having the baby!" Heero shouted.

"Really? I'll get everyone and we'll be at the hospital in a few. See ya!" Sally shouted.

"Who was it?" Duo asked. (All the G-boys work at Preventors in my fic).

"Relena's having the baby!" Sally shouted.

"Really? We have to get to the hospital!" Duo shouted.

"Let me make one call," Trowa said. He picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" Cathy's face appeared on the vid-phone.

"Cathy, it's me Trowa. Relena's having her baby now. Tell the other girls and meet us at the hospital," he said.

"Okay!" Cathy shouted and she hung up.

The G-boys and Sally drove to the hospital. There, Milliardo and Noin were already there waiting.

"Heero's with Relena," Milliardo said.

"Oh," Duo said.

"All we can do is wait," Noin said.

"DUO!" 

They turned around and saw the rest of the girls.

"How is she?" Dorothy asked.

"She's having her baby! How do you think she feels?" Wufei said.

"Hey you guys."

Everyone turned around and saw Heero.

"What's happening?" Cathy asked.

"The doctors said I should come out. They said I had no use there," Heero said.

"Are you okay?" Duo asked.

"Other than the fact that she nearly squeezed the living hell out of me, yes," Heero said.

"Mr.Yuy?" asked a nurse.

"Yes. How's my wife?" Heero asked.

The nurse smiled. "Vice Minister Dorlian is doing fine. And I think you'll be pleased to know that you're the father of a beautiful baby girl."

"I have a daughter?" Heero asked, shocked.

"Yes," the nurse said.

"Wow, the Perfect Soldier the father of a baby girl? Who'd have thought?" Duo said, laughing. Heero shot him a Death Glare.

"Can we see her?" Quatre asked, ignoring Duo and Heero.

"Yes," the nurse said. "But you must be quiet. They both need their rest."

They all went in.

"Hey Relena," Trowa said.

"Hi Lena," Hilde said.

"How are ya doing?" Dorothy asked.

"Fine, thanks," Relena said.

"Your daughter is so cute!" Cathy said.

The baby had blonde hair like her mother and she had her father's eyes.

"What are you going to name her?" Wufei asked.

Heero and Relena looked at each other. "Hope," they said together.

**After a couple of minutes, everyone left except Heero. Heero couldn't believe he was a father.**

_"I'm going to be the best father and husband ever,"_ he thought.

"Heero?" Relena said.

"Yes Relena," Heero responded.

"This has the best day of my life, other than the day you told me you loved me," Relena said.

"Me too," Heero said. He looked at his new daughter, Hope.

"I love you Heero," Relena said.

"I love you too. I love both my girls," Heero said. 

In a few minutes, Relena and Heero both fell asleep. If they had been awake, they would have seen their daughter give a small smile and then sigh. Then all three of them slept peacefully. It was the beginning of a family. A family filled with love.


End file.
